And the winner is
by Joyce's
Summary: Lors des MTW awards, Brian Molko est contraint de remettre un prix à Muse. Pas forcément de bon coeur, vous vous en doutez... Basé sur Placebo et Muse.  Le rating peut changer... Va surement changer.
1. Hysteria

_**Disclaimer **: Ni Brian Molko ni Matthew Bellamy ne m'appartiennent. Ainsi que Dom et Chris). Ni même Amy Lee. Je ne prétends pas avoir la vérité dans mes écrits. Il s'agit plus d'un délire personnel couché par écrit. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent dessus, ni rien... 'fin bref._

Ce petit texte est donc basé sur cette vidéo, qui a d'ailleurs été postée par Emma sur une de ses fics.  
.com/watch?v=F2NxlUYJgC4

_**And the winner is...**_

_1. It's holding me, morphing me, and forcing me to strive..._

_POV Brian._

« Et le groupe gagnant est... Muse ! »

HEIN? Oh merde. Oups, la caméra. Calme. Sourire, applaudir. Prendre le prix. Et un air détaché. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient tes pires ennemis... Hum. Oh, non, pourquoi ils ont choisi cette chanson à la régie? Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà..? Hysteria, un truc du genre. Le genre de morceau écrit pour se la péter. Genre le riff de guitare est hyper dur. Comme ça tout le monde applaudit. _Bullshit._ Un novice en guitare serait capable de le faire avec un peu d'entrainement. Et puis pourquoi ils applaudissent tous, dans la salle? Ils sont pas si bons que ça, hein. Puis c'est quoi ces groupies au premier rang? Elles m'énervent à crier « Mattheeeeeew ! » comme des hystériques. Merde, quoi, il n'est même pas sur la scène ! Ah si. Humph, quel sourire... Oh, mon Dieu, la chemise de l'autre blondinet est rouge! Il faut absolument que quelqu'un lui dise que cette couleur est horrible. Et qu'elle ne convient pas à une chemise. Surtout pour une remise de prix. Puis le rouge passe très mal en vidéo. Bah. On peut pas trop leur en vouloir. Ils y connaissent rien. Le style n'a jamais été leur fort. Et vas-y que je me la pête à saluer la foule. Prenez votre temps, les mecs, on a toute la nuit devant nous. Enfin, faut dire que la scène est super longue. Ils ont fumé quoi, les architectes de la salle, pour avoir cette idée tordue? J'ai envie d'une clope. Amy a l'air contente. Sourire. Ah, ils arrivent enfin. Qu'il arrête de sourire comme ça, lui ! Et en plus il faut absolument qu'il se dirige droit vers moi? Bon. De toute façon y'a le blondinet devant. Qu'est ce que je fais? Tendre le prix. Ils sont encore à cinq mètres. Au moins. J'ai l'air con. Tant pis. Ravale ton sourire. Qu'est ce que je fais, là? Je peux pas me contenter de leur serrer la main. Que l'un d'entre vous prenne le prix, merde. Le blondinet. Tiens. Voilà. Qu'est ce que je fais...? Un sourire hypocrite. Ils ont l'air heureux. Le mec en rouge s'approche encore plus de moi. Et merde. Il me prend dans ses bras. J'ai la réponse à ma question. Vas-y Brian, tapote-lui gentiment le dos. C'est ça. Pas trop longtemps. Recule-toi. Au suivant. Il fait la même taille que moi. Je connais cette odeur. Ce parfum. Agréable. La tape sur l'épaule. Recule. Le sourire. Hypocrite. Il sourit aussi. Arrête de sourire. Je suis pas sincère, tu sais? Ton sourire en coin m'énerve. Je me détourne. Ça vaudra mieux, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te jeter un regard noir. Accompagné d'une bonne petite critique acerbe. En pleine cérémonie, ça le fait pas trop. Je le ferais plus tard. Dans les couloirs. Si on se croise. Il est grand lui. Tapote-lui le dos, recule-toi, sourit. Voilà, t'as fait ton job. Cette cérémonie est merdique. Eh. Vous êtes censés parler, là. Faut tout leur dire. Je peux pas parler, mon micro est coupé. Bon. Tend les bras vers eux, avec un peu de chance y'en aura un qui comprendra. Ah. Qui c'est qui parle? Vous êtes trois, y'a qu'un seul micro. Décidez-vous. Les fans m'énervent. C'est moi ou Amy s'est contentée d'une poignée de mains avec eux alors que je leur ai fait des accolades? Ah, c'est « Mattheeeeeeeeew! » qui parle. J'aurais dû faire comme elle. Il sait vraiment pas quoi faire de son prix, l'autre blondinet. Pas la peine de l'exhiber. Le prends pas par le bout non plus. Il parle vite. Et toi, fais genre tu y accordes un peu d'importance quand même, c'est un trophée, non? Il lui repasse le micro. En souriant. Qu'il arrête de sourire en permanence ! Ça m'énerve. C'est fou à quel point ils ont des choses sans intérêt à dire. J'ai envie de fumer. Ah, c'est fini. Le présentateur parle à nouveau. Ou est la sortie? Arrête de me regarder comme ça, avec tes yeux rieurs. JE vous ai remis votre prix. T'es content? Détourne-toi d'eux. Descend de l'estrade et sort.

Une clope. Vite.


	2. Burger Queen

_2. Burger Queen._

Brian jeta un regard furtif derrière lui et referma la porte. Sa main trouva instinctivement le chemin de son jean et farfouilla à l'intérieur afin de trouver l'objet de son désir si pressant. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et émit un grognement lorsqu'il le prit enfin en main. Son paquet de cigarettes. Il l'extirpa difficilement de la poche de son pantalon décidément pas pratique pour ce genre d'exercice et l'ouvrit en vitesse, portant une clope à sa bouche pendant que son autre main prenait le zippo qu'il portait toujours dans sa poche gauche. L'étincelle jaillit et le jeune androgyne s'adossa au mur avec un soupir d'aise. L'air se chargea bientôt d'une fumée quasi-transparente pendant que le chanteur et leader de Placebo se détendait enfin, loin de la foule et de tout autre regard. Seul.

« Brian..? Je peux entrer? » Une voix masculine le fit redresser la tête. Après un moment de silence, le petit brun leva le bras afin de défaire le loquet de la porte. Sans plus attendre, un grand brun élancé pénétra dans la pièce et avisa l'état du jeune homme avec un sourire. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, empêchant ainsi toute personne d'y entrer à l'avenir.

« Stef', pourquoi tu es ici..? Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée à l'hôtel, avec Steve? ...Bon, allez, avoue-le une bonne fois pour toutes, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, hein? » ajouta Brian en tournant la tête vers son ami, un pauvre petit sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci le regardait, droit dans les yeux, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Stefan était la seule personne au monde qui le comprenait parfaitement. Les années qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux avaient renforcé leur complicité naturelle, et Brian se fiait plus à son compagnon qu'à lui-même. Et il savait que de son coté, il était la personne qui comprenait le mieux Stefan. Une complicité parfaite, en somme.

« La remise des prix s'est mal passée, huh... » déduit le bassiste. Brian ferma les yeux, tentant ainsi de cacher ses pensées, de les garder pour lui. Il tira une longue taffe de sa cigarette et regarda le mur blanc en face d'eux.

« Bof. L'impression d'avoir été con, comme d'hab'. En plus, le fait d'avoir dû donner ce putain de prix à Muse me tue. Une bande de péteux... T'as entendu leur nouveau single, Hysteria? Celui qu'ils ont passé quand ils sont arrivés sur scène. Bref. Encore un truc pour se la péter, n'importe quel con avec une guitare ou une basse ferait pareil avec un peu d'entrainement. Et puis ils n'ont aucun style. Quand je pense à cette chemise rouge... Et la voix de 'Mattheeeeeeeew' – j'imite les fans, là – m'hérisse les poils. Et ils n'ont aucun style aussi. Non, sérieusement, ne rigole pas comme ça, ils mettent des costumes à paillette sur scène ! C'est une véritable horreur, ce truc ! … Arrête un peu de te marrer. Mes critiques sont fondées... Non? Oh. C'est vrai que toi aussi tu en portes, des trucs à paillettes. J'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais vraiment, c'est... Je trouve pas de mot. Enfin, eux c'est pire. Ça ne leur va pas du tout. »  
Le chanteur se tut, irrité, et regarda son ami qui riait maintenant ouvertement. « Quoi..? », fit-il sèchement, avant de tirer une dernière taffe de sa cigarette et de l'écraser sur la semelle de sa chaussure. « Stef', vraiment, arrête de rire comme ça et explique moi ce qui se passe. »

« Non. Rien de bien important. », répliqua le grand brun. « C'est juste que... Tu es si... Emporté... Dans tes critiques... Franchement. Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait? » ajouta-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait sérieuse. Le visage aussitôt fermé de Brian lui fournit une réponse. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Stefan savait depuis longtemps qu'il existait une rivalité entre Muse et Placebo, ou plus précisément entre Muse et Brian. Ce dernier l'avait plusieurs fois évoqué lors d'interviews, et ne supportait pas la comparaison des deux groupes. Cependant, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés face-à-face, et Brian semblait l'avoir réellement mal pris. Le bassiste soupira, et voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse claire, se leva et déclara d'une voix bienveillante « Sortons. » avant de tendre la main à son chanteur qui l'accepta après avoir jeté son mégot dans la plante verte qui mettait un semblant de couleur dans ces locaux inhospitaliers. A ce moment-là, personne ne devrait se trouver dans les couloirs, 'ils sont tous soit dans la salle, soit en train de répondre à des interviews ou de prendre des photos en exhibant trophées', pensa Brian.

« Ouais... Partons d'ici. » fit le leader en ouvrant la porte. Comme prévu, le couloir était vide. Les deux compères se dirigeaient vers un escalier qui devait les conduire dehors, Brian pestant contre l'impossibilité de se retrouver dans ces bâtiments immenses, Stefan l'écoutant en souriant, les mains dans les poches.

« Monsieur Molko ! »

'Et merde. Par pitié, pas des autographes!' fut la pensée immédiate du chanteur alors qu'il se retournait. « C'est bien moi. Qu'y-a-t-il? ». Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme du staff, talkie-walkie à la main, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et s'adressa à lui d'une voix forte, ignorant ostensiblement Stefan qui se trouvait à coté. « La chaîne MTV aimerait vous interroger sur votre groupe. On profite du fait que vous soyez présent à la cérémonie, comme cela, ça nous évite d'avoir à organiser un autre rendez-vous au studios. C'était prévu depuis un moment. » insista-t-elle en voyant le regard mauvais que lui lançait le chanteur. Et en effet, Brian avait totalement oublié la conversation qu'il avait eu il y a quelques jours avec son manager à ce sujet. Son regard se radoucit un peu, et il acquiesça vaguement.

« Bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, les studios sont tous au même endroit. Quelques artistes sont déjà là. Vous allez peut-être devoir attendre un peu, mais pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes normalement... »  
Au fur et à mesure que la fille parlait, Brian décrochait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne perçut donc pas le regard amusé de Stefan qui marchait à ses cotés en direction des studios. Celui-ci se gardait bien de lui préciser qu'il allait encore surement se retrouver face aux membres de Muse, ou Brian aurait fait demi-tour en courant. De plus, le second guitariste de Placebo était curieux de voir la réaction de son ami en les voyant. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourquoi Brian se renfrognait lorsqu'il était question de leurs rivaux... 'Curiosité, quand tu nous tiens', pensa-t-il en soupirant, avant de passer sa main sur sa nuque et de passer la porte des studios.


	3. Map of the problematique

_3. Time is Running Out._

« Bien, nickel. Maintenant est-ce que vous pouvez vous tourner un peu plus vers la gauche? Merci... »

Le flash de l'appareil photo se déclencha à de multiples reprises. Matthew Bellamy commençait à en avoir marre. Les longues séances photos, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Oh, bien sur, il aimait ça, mais à petites doses. Malheureusement pour lui, ce soir, le fait que Muse ait gagné deux prix les forçait à se plier à ces petits désagréments. Matt changea de position, sourit et étendit son bras devant lui, en direction de l'objectif pour prendre une pose très 'Ce prix, c'est grâce à toi. Alors merci mec'. Dom et Chris avaient chacun un prix, et l'exhibaient plus ou moins fièrement. Eux aussi commençaient à saturer, mais il fallait encore tenir quelques minutes. A Sourire, exhiber les prix, montrer la joie qu'ils éprouvaient à les avoir gagnés.

« Bon, ça sera tout. Merci beaucoup, les gars ! »

En réponse, il eut droit à trois soupirs de soulagement. Matt ouvrait la bouche pour lancer un 'De rien' ironique lorsque la porte du studio s'ouvrit, laissant passer une jeune femme du staff qui escortait un grand brun élancé. Le guitariste de Muse fronça les sourcils. Stefan Olsdal, ici? Il connaissait le guitariste de Placebo. A vrai dire, il n'avait rien contre lui, ils avaient déjà discuté quelques fois ensemble. Oh, pas longtemps, juste en se croisant par ci par là. Il était sympathique, cool et intéressant. En discutant avec lui, Matthew en était presque parvenu à oublier l'antipathie que lui procurait son collègue et ami, Brian Molko. A la pensée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ce soir, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du chanteur. Ça avait été jouissif. Le sourire hypocrite de Brian lorsqu'il avait remis le prix à Dom. De là ou il était, Matt avait senti son malaise, son envie de partir du plateau. Malaise qui s'était encore accentué lorsque Dom l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le remercier. Matt le regardait, à ce moment là, et avait parfaitement vu la lueur qui brillait dans son regard lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il allait devoir les enlacer. Tous les trois. Il avait croisé son regard plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois Matthew ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Comblé de joie par ce simple fait : il se faisait remettre un prix par le mec le plus arrogant, le plus hautain, le plus... Bref. Un prix donné par Brian Molko.

« Eh, Matt', tu rêves? »

« Oh ! Non, du tout. Je repensais à tout à l'heure. » fit le petit brun et se détournant de l'entrée et en suivant ses deux amis qui se dirigeaient vers une autre pièce pour l'interview. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas Stefan se déplacer sur le coté, et Brian Molko apparaître derrière lui. Le même Brian auquel il pensait quelques secondes auparavant. Le jeune androgyne écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant que les membres de Muse étaient devant lui. De dos, certes, mais présents tout de même. Il ferma les yeux un moment et passa ses longs doigts sur son visage avant de fixer Stefan qui regardait droit devant lui.

« Stef'... Stef ! » répéta-t-il en voyant que le plus grand ne réagissait pas. Pour toute réponse, il eut un petit sourire en coin de la part de son ami. Brian soupira et regarda en direction du groupe qu'il considérait comme ennemi. Il se crispa. Matthew le regardait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Malgré les bruit des conversations ambiantes, celui-ci avait en effet reconnu le propriétaire de la voix trainante et nasillarde qui appelait Stef' un instant plus tôt et s'était retourné instinctivement. Il aimait cette sensation. Croiser le regard vif de cet homme qui l'insupportait. Le provoquer, comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras sur le plateau. Au bout de quelques secondes, il détacha son regard du jeune androgyne et suivit les autres membres de son groupe dans le studio d'à coté pour une interview.

« Alors, qu'est ce que ça vous fait d'avoir gagné non pas un, mais deux prix ce soir? » demanda la présentatrice, assise sur un divan à coté de Dom. Resplendissante de blondeur et de crédulité, songea Matt. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire au batteur, qui devait lutter pour ne pas trop attarder son regard sur le joli décolleté qu'elle leur offrait. Le chanteur sourit mesquinement et pensa qu'il devrait se procurer la vidéo de l'interview plus tard. Rien que pour le plaisir de se moquer de son ami et de son amour des femmes.

« Oui, en fait ça nous fait vraiment plaisir, et je pense pouvoir parler au nom de nous trois, hum..? » ajouta-t-il avant de jeter un regard interrogateur sur son batteur, qui lui répondit aussitôt par un grand sourire, puis vers Chris qui était assis à ses cotés. Ce dernier hocha la tête et continua : « Oui, tout à fait, gagner ces deux prix nous fait vraiment plaisir. Ils sont un peu la preuve d'une reconnaissance du public, et c'est vraiment important pour nous. Surtout que les autres groupes nominés sont également très bons. »

Matt ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il ajouta qu'il appréciait en effet Franz Ferdinand ou les Prodigy, et les Hives étaient excellents en concert. « Mais en fait, fit-il, je suis vraiment reconnaissant aux organisateurs de cette soirée d'avoir fait en sorte que ce soit le leader de Placebo qui nous remette le prix. Mine de rien, c'est un détail que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. » termina-t-il en regardant un coin sombre de la pièce, non loin de l'entrée.


	4. The Neverending Why

_4. The never-ending Why..._

_(Parce que je n'ai pas eu DS d'LVB cet aprèm', ce qui m'a permis de terminer mon analyse de Baudelaire et de ses Fleurs du Mal plus tôt que prévu. Et vu que je suis déjà allée faire les courses, et déposer mes affaires pour cette nuit chez Alice, mais que la soirée d'intégration n'est que dans... 5heures. Ducoup j'ai du temps libre (et mine de rien, c'est quelque chose qui devient de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure que l'année avance...) DUCOUP. Vu que je suis bien tranquille, sur le balcon de ma chambre, avec vue sur la mer à l'arrière arrière plan, et avec les Cure en bande-son, je peux (enfin) avancer cette fic! Voire peut-être la finir ce soir. Et si vous avez énormément de chance, je trouverais le temps d'aller le poster ce soir avant de partir du lycée. :D)_

« Suivez-moi. C'est dans la pièce d'à coté. »

Stefan sentit son ami se crisper à ses cotés. Il fronça les sourcils : décidément, il se passait quelque chose entre les deux leaders. Sinon comment expliquer la tension de Brian dès qu'il s'agissait d'être dans la même pièce que lui? Sans parler de lui parler, ou de croiser son regard. La jeune femme au talkie-walkie qui les guidaient leur avait expliqué que le studio était plongé dans le noir et qu'il fallait juste ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger l'interview en cours. S'ils restaient au fond de la salle, Matthew et ses acolytes ne risquaient pas de les voir. Alors pourquoi Brian semblait si tendu? Il y avait baleine sous caillou. Placebo n'avait pas que des amis dans le monde de la musique, et le sale caractère de Brian n'avait pas arrangé les choses, mais d'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de cohabiter avec un groupe « ennemi », comme aimait les appeler le chanteur, il se contentait de les prendre de haut avec son masque habituel. Il n'était pas question pour le jeune androgyne de montrer sa tension intérieure, même aux autres membres du groupe. Alors que là, justement, Brian ne le cachait pas. Au contraire, son expression trop impassible et ses mains crispées, légèrement tremblantes étaient des signes évidents pour le bassiste. Cela ressemblait même à un appel à l'aide, une sorte de 'Je vais pas tenir, aide moi.' silencieux. Ou alors des signes représentant une colère intérieure qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Au choix. Stefan posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami :

« Eh. Ça va? » Une question qui pouvait paraître anodine, mais le grand brun vu que ce n'allait décidément pas du tout en constatant le sursaut de Brian au contact de sa main sur son épaule et à la vue de son regard vif et agité. Il grommela une réponse qui se voulait affirmative. Stefan se retint de lever les yeux aux ciel et fixa la porte noire en face d'eux. Il avait peut-être été trop loin en voulant savoir la nature du lien qui existait entre les deux leaders. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. De toute façon, connaissant Brian, maintenant qu'il savait que ses faiblesses avaient été découvertes, il refuserait d'abandonner sa fierté et lutterait pour qu'on voit que malgré tout, il gardait le contrôle de lui-même. Même si ce 'on' n'était constitué que de son meilleur ami.

« Hum hum. Allez, on y va. » Le bassiste, qui avait toujours sa main posé sur la fine épaule de son ami, le poussa légèrement vers l'avant pour bien lui signifier qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa réponse, mais que s'il voulait quand même affronter les membres de Muse malgré son manque d'assurance, qu'il le fasse. Stefan, lui, serait derrière lui de toute façon. Prêt à le rattraper si jamais il s'effondrait en plein combat. Après tout, c'était lui le fautif, dans cette histoire. S'il avait dit clairement à Brian que les membres de Muse allaient être présents, il aurait peut-être évité cette confrontation.

«... fait vraiment plaisir, et je pense pouvoir parler au nom de nous trois, hum..? »

Brian reconnut instantanément la voix de Matthew avant même d'être entré dans la salle. La jeune fille du staff qui les précédait leur avait ouvert la porte et se tenait maintenant en retrait, attendant visiblement que les deux artistes entrent dans le studio télévisé. L'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Stefan ne l'avait pas réellement rassuré, mais il savait que le bassiste de Placebo était à ses cotés. Il jeta un dernier regard à son ami avant de se composer un masque d'arrogance typiquement Molkesque et de franchir les deux portes successives menant au studio plongé dans la pénombre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il avisa un pan de mur inoccupé non loin de l'entrée et s'en approcha, tirant Stefan par la manche afin qu'il le suive. Ce dernier s'y adossa d'un air serein et observa le plateau éclairé par des projecteurs. D'expérience, il savait qu'on ne pouvait voir que ce qui était éclairé, le reste étant non seulement dans la pénombre, mais surtout en contre-jour. Pourtant, pendant que son regard dérivait sur le plateau, il eut l'impression que Matthew les avait vu. Il regardait dans leur direction. Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Stefan ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre d'un air nerveux, pressentant que quelque chose allait arriver d'ici peu.

« Mais en fait, je suis vraiment reconnaissant aux organisateurs de cette soirée d'avoir fait en sorte que ce soit le leader de Placebo qui nous remette le prix. Mine de rien, c'est un détail que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. »

Brian en eut le souffle coupé. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça : une réflexion qui, il le savait pertinemment, lui était personnellement destinée. Il l'avait vu. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était là, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Il l'avait regardé. Observé en disant cette simple phrase. 'Un détail qu'il a beaucoup apprécié'. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Sous le regard oppressant du chanteur, Brian avait baissé les yeux. Il fixait dorénavant le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, bordel? Il sursauta au contact de la main de Stefan sur ses cheveux. Stefan. Stefan était là. Comme une bouée de sauvetage. Inconsciemment, Brian avait lancé une fusée de détresse avant d'entrer dans cette salle. Les secours étaient venus. Sa bouée de sauvetage. Le chanteur releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ami dans la pénombre. Ses yeux rassurants. Grands, bruns. Brian s'immergea dans ce regard couleur chocolat, s'y plongea. Il s'y livra également. Livra toute l'incompréhension qui le saisissait à ce moment précis, le sentiment qu'il avait, celui d'être dirigé par le bout du nez, comment il détestait ça, comment il ne supportait pas que l'on joue comme cela avec lui. Qu'on lui prédise comment il allait réagir. Ce qu'il allait devenir. C'était comme avant, comme au Luxembourg. Et à toute cette détresse visible dans les yeux de son ami, Stefan ne put que lui répondre par gestes. Sa main ramena la tête du petit androgyne vers lui, contre son cœur. Posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne pendant que le chanteur s'agrippa à sa veste en cuir comme un enfant. Aspirant à grandes goulées l'odeur rassurante de son ami en faisant fi des personnes autour d'eux. De toute façon, ils étaient dans le noir, et tout le monde était occupé. Alors il pouvait bien rester comme ça un petit moment. Contre la personne qui le comprenait le plus au monde.

A la fin de l'interview, qui dura quand même une bonne demi-heure, Brian avait reprit son masque habituel, et apparut sur de lui lorsque la lumière du studio se ralluma et éclaira la salle en entier. Ils étaient à nouveau simplement adossés au mur, près de la porte d'entrée. Lorsque les membres du trio anglais passèrent devant eux, les deux chanteurs se firent face quelques secondes.

« Molko... »

« Bellamy. Alors comme ça, tu as... Apprécié? » fit le jeune androgyne en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a marqué. Jouissif. Mais j'en déduis que tu as assisté à toute l'interview? » répondit Matt' avec un sourire en coin.

« Hum. Jouissif, huh...? Profites-en bien, dans ce cas. C'était la dernière fois que ça arrivait. »

« Ah. Quel dommage, je m'amuse bien, pourtant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la salle. J'arrive. » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Dom qui s'impatientait à lui tenir la porte. Le chanteur de Muse reporta son regard sur Stefan qu'il salua d'un signe de tête amical, avant de faire un pas en direction de Brian, s'amusant de voir les yeux vert clair s'agrandir imperceptiblement en pressentant ce qui allait suivre. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, se frôlant presque, tendus, chacun dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer. Brian plongé, une fois de plus, dans l'incertitude. Son masque était fêlé depuis peu, et son incompréhension se voyait sur son visage, dans son regard. Yeux dans les yeux. Matthew eut un petit sourire narquois et se détourna finalement pour sortir.

Brian, lui, ne put que jeter un regard à Stefan, qui avait assisté à la scène depuis les premières loges, avant d'être appelé par la présentatrice blonde. C'était à son tour de passer. Stefan lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de se radosser au mur. Ils en reparleraient plus tard, de tout ça. Pour l'instant, il espérait juste que l'interview ne dure pas trop longtemps. Il jeta un regard en direction de la porte dorénavant close. Décidément, Matthew Bellamy avait un comportement bien étrange. A l'opposé de ce qu'il avait connu de lui.


	5. Kissy Kissy, By The Kills

_5. Kissy Kissy (The Kills)._

_Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard._

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l'appartement. Un jeune garçon tourna la tête en direction de l'objet qui le déconcentrait, et l'empêchait de se consacrer entièrement à son jeu vidéo. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment le répondeur du téléphone marchait. En plus, ce n'était pas marqué en anglais, donc déchiffrer les boutons s'avérait impossible. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries interminables, le répondeur se déclencha enfin, et une voix féminine, mal assurée, un peu hésitante et rauque retentit à travers le haut-parleur, au détriment du petit brun aux cheveux bouclés qui pesta entre ses dents.

« Oui, t'en fais pas... Quoi? Mais c'est les vacances scolaires en Angleterre, non? En quoi ça te dérange? Enfin Helena, j'ai le droit de passer un peu de temps avec mon fils, merde! … Non. Il repartira la semaine prochaine, comme on avait dit avant que tu partes. Je me fiche royalement que tu ne me l'aies confié que pour la durée de ton séjour en Afrique. ...Si tu es revenue plus tôt c'est ton problème ! Ah.. Putain de clé de merde... Oui, non, c'est pas à toi que je parlais. Hum. Mais arrête d'être aussi parano, Cody est bien avec moi... Comment ça je ne m'occupe pas assez de lui! Tu déconnes j'espère : c'est toi qui veux pas que je le voie plus souvent. Oui, bah qui a tout fait pour avoir la garde, aussi? … C'est pas faux. J'y peux rien si mon métier est contraignant ! Et tu sais très bien que je n'en changerais pour rien au monde! … Comment ça. Le départ de Steve? C'est pas tes oignons. ...Bien sur sur si, on va continuer, même sans lui. Non. C'est juste une pause... Placebo ne va pas s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Y'a pas moyen... Hum hum. Bon. Écoute, faut que je te laisse, d'accord? Ouais ouais. Oui, bah on verra ça plus tard, hein. Ouais, salut. »

Brian déposa les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine avant de jeter son portable sur le fauteuil. Il regarda l'heure affichée sur l'écran du lecteur DVD : 15heures 17, avant de se diriger vers le balcon dont il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre d'un geste nonchalant. Il s'accouda à la barrière et se contorsionna pour attraper son paquet de clope et son briquet, glissés dans la poche de son jean. Depuis que Cody était là, il ne pouvait plus fumer à l'intérieur, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. De toute façon, il faisait beau à Paris en ce début Juin 2008. Et puis, il adorait regarder les passants, imaginer leurs soucis, leurs vies. Juste pour ne plus penser aux siens. 'Heureusement que Cody est là...', songea-t-il au moment ou un cri retentit derrière lui :

« Papaaaaaaaaa ! »

Brian, la clope au bec, se retourna juste à temps pour voir arriver une furie brune qui fonçait droit sur lui. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il s'accroupit pour prendre son fils de 7ans dans ses bras.

« Alors mon grand, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant que j'étais parti faire les courses? » lui demanda-t-il après avoir ôté sa cigarette de sa bouche et recraché la fumée dans la direction opposée.

« Pas grand chose. J'ai joué à Mario. Ah. Tiens, y'a quelqu'un qu'a appelé ! »

A ces mots, Brian fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait aucun appel. Il fit les gros yeux à son fils et prit un air exagérément étonné pour le faire rire. Le rire cristallin de l'enfant ne manqua pas de se faire entendre, et le père, satisfait, s'autorisa à tirer la langue avant de le reposer par terre, d'écraser sa clope sur l'unique plante verte du balcon et de rejoindre le salon. Il alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et, en passant, appuya sur le bouton de lecture des messages.

« Brian, it's Ali'. Hi, 'know you're in Paris right now. I've some gigs at the... hum, the Bataclanne..? Erf, sorry, my french is so bad. Well. I'm goin' to Paris next week. With Jamie, in fact. But maybe... I mean, if you want, huh. We can spend some time together. I know you're not okay... Not sure at all you'll want to see me, but... I hope it will be possible. Waiting your answer... I'll call later. » (*)

Adossé à l'évier, le jeune chanteur avait arrêté tout mouvement depuis que la voix féminine avait retentit dans la salle. Il croisa le regard de Cody qui l'avait rejoint, et sourit.

« C'est une amie. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. » expliqua-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

« Je la connais? C'est une amie de Maman aussi? »

Brian grimaça à ces mots, et tenta de tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler :

« Une amie de ta maman... Je ne dirais pas ça. Je pense qu'elles ne s'apprécient pas beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi? »

Brian se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça?

« Et bien... Elles avaient parfois les mêmes gouts, et n'aimaient pas partager leurs affaires. »

« Pourquoi? Pourtant Maman elle dit toujours qu'il faut que je sois gentil avec les autres et que je sois d'accord pour prêter mes affaires. Que c'était égoïste, sinon. Mais elle est pas égoïste, pourtant maman, non? »

Brian ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Comment expliquer ça à son fils? Que ses parents avaient divorcés à cause de la relation un peu trop fusionnelle qu'il avait eu avec Alison Mosshart, quelques années plus tôt? En effet, il avait rencontré la chanteuse des Kills dans un bar à New York. Le coup de foudre musical avait été immédiat. Cette fille était merveilleuse, un pur concentré d'énergie rock'n'roll canalisée dans une apparence fragile et timide, sous ses cheveux en bataille. Elle avait le regard brillant sous sa frange et la voix rauque, profonde. Brian et Stefan avaient aussitôt sympathisé avec cette jeune musicienne Américaine. Ils avaient passé la nuit tous les trois à discuter autour d'un verre, alors qu'au début, Brian et Stefan devaient juste parler un peu de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, avec le chanteur de Muse. Oh, ils en ont en effet parlé au cours de la soirée, bien sur, mais devant Alison. Car il est bien connu que les langues se délient grâce à l'alcool. Les trois compères avaient d'ailleurs fini totalement éméchés dans les rues de Londres à la recherche de leurs hôtels respectifs, se soutenant les uns les autres pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre, riant comme des possédés à la vue d'une simple boite aux lettres, … Une soirée mémorable. Qui avait donné lieu à d'autres rencontres, souvent à trois, parfois plus, souvent moins. Alison et Brian se retrouvaient souvent dans des chambres d'hôtels, en tournée, ou pas d'ailleurs, à boire, délirer, composer, coucher ensemble, jouer, chanter, crier, fumer, pleurer, vomir… Trop souvent au goût d'Helena qui acceptait mal la venue soudaine de cette amie trop proche, surtout depuis la naissance de Cody. Brian et elle s'engueulaient de plus en plus souvent. Et plus les crises d'hystérie de la jeune photographe étaient fréquentes, plus Brian allait se réfugier chez Stefan ou Alison. Fatalement, cela avait conduit au divorce. A la suite de cela, Brian s'était renfermé sur lui-même, avait pendant longtemps refusé de voir Alison, s'était enfermé dans la musique. Mais Placebo s'était dégradé au fil du temps. Ce n'était plus une famille de substitution comme avant. Il ne s'entendait plus avec Steve, avait peur de ses réactions. Stefan jouait en permanence les médiateurs entre le batteur et le chanteur. De plus, la tournée avait été épuisante, sur le plan physique et moral. Et, il y a quelques mois, il avait revu la jeune femme à un concert. Ils avaient discuté, avaient tout mis à plat, toutes les déceptions, les peurs, les désirs et les pertes. Pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement manqués. Finalement, il étaient repartis chacun de leur coté, mais en bons termes cette fois. Rassurés. Plus ou moins.

Et puis il y avait eu l'effondrement. La rupture avec Steve, l'arrêt de Placebo. Comme si le groupe avait été mis en stand-by pour une durée indéterminée. Le groupe. La seule façon pour Brian d'exister, de se sentir vivant. Depuis, le chanteur était en apnée, sans sa bouffée d'oxygène. Il séjournait ici et là, sans but fixe. Écrivait de nouveaux morceaux, . Tentant de réfléchir à son existence pour savoir qu'est ce qui avait bien pu clocher : comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il était arrivé à Paris en Décembre, avait loué cet appartement dans le quartier du Marais, et y était resté. Quand un fan français croyait le reconnaître, il faisait mine d'être allemand, et parlait avec un accent à trancher au couteau. On le laissait tranquille. Seul. Excepté lorsqu'il avait Cody. Il avait apprit récemment qu'être père donnait accès à un réseau social plus large qu'il ne le pensait.

Son regard restait d'ailleurs braqué sur le petit garçon qui attendait une réponse. Brian ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir, mais ne voulait pas lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Il était encore beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre.

« Euh... Parce que malgré tout, il y a des choses qu'on refuse de partager. Enfin, tu sais, c'est bien compliqu... »

Sauvé par le gong, il s'interrompit et décrocha d'un geste rapide le téléphone qui avait commencé à sonner avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

« Yeah? Oh. Alison... Oui, je viens d'avoir ton message, Cody vient juste de m'y faire penser. Oui oui, ça va. …Pour la semaine prochaine? Oui, bien sur. Tiens, Cody, tu peux aller dans ta chambre, s'il te plait? »

« Hey, désolée, je suis en retard. Tu lis quoi? »

« Tu vas rire... Un magasine People. »

La jeune femme brune haussa un sourcil et attrapa le magasine français, tentant en vain de déchiffrer la couverture. Elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux sur Brian qui l'attendait à la terrasse d'un café. Elle sourit d'un air désabusé et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Habillé d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc à col en V, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, et quelques mèches voltigeaient autour de son visage, en partie masqué par une paire de lunettes de soleil aux verres fumés.

« Tu prends un demi? » lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle posait son sac sur le siège d'à coté. Alison Mosshart était beaucoup moins connue en France, mais les passants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner sur son passage en voyant sa tenue particulière. Et pourtant, elle était habillée simplement, ce jour-là, comparé à d'autres jours. Vêtue d'un slim gris délavé, déchiré aux genoux et d'une chemise rouge à carreaux dont elle avait retroussé les manches, elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux bruns sur ses épaules et portait des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient la moitié de son visage.

« Ouais, merci. Comment ça va, toi? »

« Ça va. Plus ou moins. », répondit Brian avec un haussement d'épaule, tout en cherchant à attirer l'attention du serveur pour lui faire passer la commande. Une fois cela fait, il répondit plus longuement : « Cody est parti cet après-midi. Le groupe est mort. J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Stef' depuis... Au moins trois semaines. J'ai l'impression d'être... A moitié mort. Sans vie. Qu'il me manque quelque chose, tu vois? »

Le chanteur de Placebo releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Alison qui l'observait, le menton entre ses mains. Elle murmura :

« Donc j'avais raison. Tu ne vas pas bien. »

Cette phrase n'avait rien d'une critique. Il s'agissait juste d'un constat de la part d'une amie. Brian sourit tristement, et passa la main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant légèrement.

« Bah, on ne va pas parler de moi pendant tout l'après-midi. Et toi alors, comment ça se passe, ta tournée? Avec Jamie, ça va? ...Non? » lui demanda-t-il en apercevant l'ombre qui avait traversé le visage de la jeune femme. « Qu'est ce qui se passe? » Elle secoua la tête et reprit le Closer désormais abandonné dans ses mains. Sans rien dire, elle le feuilleta, s'arrêtant sur les pages dont elle reconnaissait les personnes. Grimaçant devant la photo de Paris Hilton ou de Kate Hudson. Brian l'observait sans perdre patience. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et scrutait le visage de la jeune artiste afin d'y déceler quelques indices quand à son air triste lorsque, finalement, elle se décida à expliquer un peu les choses. Brian remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait le regard fuyant et ses mains crispées autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger.

« Bah. Tu sais que lorsque l'on est que deux dans un groupe, on se raccroche l'un à l'autre. Tu vois bien comment on est sur scène, avec Jamie. Tu sais que je n'aime pas regarder le public. J'ai besoin de l'attention de l'autre. Un besoin viscéral, tu vois? Et jusqu'à présent, notre relation était plutôt bien équilibré, mais je sais pas. Je le sens plus. L'alchimie qu'il y avait entre nous quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble a disparu. Non. Pas encore, mais va disparaître, si on continue d'être ensemble. »

« Ensemble? Tu veux dire, un couple? Dis moi que ce n'est pas ça... Tu sais que c'est... mauvais... » grimaça le petit brun.

La réponse d'Alison se fit attendre pendant que le serveur leur apportait un demi. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, ne parlant pas un mot de français, et trempa ses lèvres dans son verre avant de répondre d'une voix rauque :

« Tu vois... Je sais pas. C'est pour ça que je te dis que maintenant c'est plus équilibré. Puis... Y'a aussi cette histoire avec Jack. C'est bizarre. Ça me trouble. »

Brian se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage : décidément, les histoires d'Alison ne devenaient pas plus simples avec le temps. A vrai dire, il s'agissait même plutôt du contraire. Il posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses et regarda son interlocutrice :

« Par Jack, tu veux bien dire... »

« Oui oui, celui-là même. Jack White. The White Stripes... » Elle eut un petit rire en apercevant l'air perplexe de Brian. « En fait, c'est... Étrange. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Il est... Provocateur... Etrange, mais seulement avec moi j'ai l'impression... »

Elle émit un petit rire avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Brian : « Tiens. Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser? A la conversation qu'on a eu, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés avec Stef. A propos de... Ah, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà? »

« Bellamy. » souffla Brian dans un souffle, les yeux soudainement dans le vague. « Matthew Bellamy. Le chanteur de Muse. »

Traduction pour ceux qui ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais... :)

(*)

« Ouais... Brian, c'est Alison. Salut. Hum... J'sais que t'es sur Paris en ce moment. J'ai quelques concerts au... Euh. Au Bataclan (Accent anglais bien prononcé)..? Erf, désolée, mon français est toujours aussi minable... Bref. Je vais à Paris la semaine prochaine.. Avec Jamie, en fait. Mais peut-être que... Enfin, je veux dire, si tu veux hein. On pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je sais que ça ne va pas fort en ce moment... Bon, pas sure du tout que tu veuilles me voir mais... J'espère que ça sera possible. J'attends ta réponse... Je rappellerais. »


	6. Protect me from what I want

Et voici un tout nouveau chapitre (écrit un peu sur le vif, mais certaines diront que ce sont les meilleurs – je ne me prononce pas) pour Noël ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et d'excellentes fêtes.

6. Protect me from what I want.

Le bruit caractéristique de la serrure se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Brian s'effaça galamment devant Alison qui posa sa main sur le mur froid, cherchant la lumière. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures, et seuls les lampadaires de la rues éclairaient le salon décoré avec goût et simplicité. Au bout de quelques secondes de tâtonnements, la lumière jaillit d'un abat-jour rectangulaire en papier blanc (trouvé à Ikea pour seulement une dizaine d'euros) et éclaira dignement la salle de séjour de l'appartement de Sir Molko. Guère impressionnée, Alison se dirigea vers la salle de bains...La salle de bains. La jeune femme se passa la main dans les cheveux et afficha une moue perplexe, tentant de prendre une décision rationnelle, mais renonça rapidement et se tourna vers Brian en lui demandant laquelle de ces putains de trois portes était celle des chiottes. Celui-ci, amusé, lui désigna la porte de gauche d'un mouvement de tête avant de se tourner vers le bar.

« Ali', tu veux quoi? Bière, Vodka, Rhum, Whisky? Gin..? ...Vin? … euh... Ali'? »

« Champaaaaaagne ! On a quelque chose à fêter ! » fit une voix enjouée après un moment de réflexion, de l'autre coté de la porte des toilettes.

Brian fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient quelque chose à fêter? Soit. Les désirs de sa chère amie étaient des ordres. Il ouvrit son frigo et en sortir la seule bouteille de champagne qu'il avait. A vrai dire, il ne raffolait pas de cet alcool. Une bonne bière lui suffisait amplement, mais bon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil navré à ses canettes et se promit d'en ouvrir une tout à l'heure, à la fin de la soirée... Pour peu qu'il y ait une fin : il était déjà 1heure du matin lorsqu'ils étaient partis du bar ou ils s'étaient installés l'après-midi. Ou plutôt avaient été virés comme des malpropres par le propriétaire qui ne souhaitait que les voir foutre le camp afin de pouvoir enfin fermer boutique. Heureusement, Alison n'avait concert que le surlendemain. Elle pouvait donc profiter de la soirée sans appréhender le réveil du lendemain. Quand à lui, et bien... Sa présence lui faisait du bien. Au moins, il ne buvait pas seul le soir, guitare à la main, en tentant vainement de créer quelque chose de potable.

Les flutes. Posant la bouteille de champagne sur le bar de la cuisine, le musicien parcourut son appartement du regard. Alison sortit de la salle de bains à ce moment-là. Elle sourit et s'approcha du bar, les yeux posés sur les flutes.

« Ouah. Tu sors le grand jeu. »

« Que veux-tu, c'est pas tous les jours que tu viens chez moi. » fit Brian en souriant. Il prit la bouteille et la lui présenta. « Bon, c'est pas du Chateau-Bourbon mais tu sais que je ne suis pas particulièrement champagne. » Elle acquiesça et haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle s'en fichait. Brian secoua la tête, occupé à ouvrir la bouteille. Il regarda Alison au moment ou le bouchon partit dans les air, et pencha aussitôt la bouteille au dessus des coupes pour les remplir à ras bord. Il en prit une dans chaque main et fit le tour du bar pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

« A la tienne. ». Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas le français. Il traduisit et sourit. « Heureusement que tu es là, ça m'évitera une énième soirée en solitaire. » Il croisa les yeux sombres d'Alison qui le fixaient depuis tout à l'heure d'un air insistant – elle avait une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard depuis qu'elle était entrée. Sa phrase provoqua un changement d'attitude de sa part. Elle reposa sa coupe, prit celle de Brian et fit de même, avant de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener en direction de sa chambre. Il n'eut pas de temps de comprendre comment elle connaissait le chemin de celle-ci qu'elle l'avait déjà poussé sur le lit et s'était assise sur ses jambes. Brian la regarda bizarrement alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Il tentait de savoir ce qui lui traversait par la tête. Pourquoi elle faisait ça, subitement. Son regard dériva sur sa chemise à moitié ouverte. Ses mains tremblaient. Sans réfléchir, il se redressa ses ses coudes et prit sa main, l'empêchant de continuer. « Eh. Eh, Ali'... Du calme. » Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

« Désolée. Je... Ça fait quand même longtemps, nous deux... » Elle ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. « Uuh. Tu m'as manqué, Brian. Je voulais.. Enfin, j'ai toujours voulu que ça redevienne comme avant entre nous. Tu sais.. Une relation fusionnelle. » Ils se sourirent tristement en se remémorant les moments pendant lesquels ils avaient tenté de définir leur relation. Et fini par adopter cette expression. Brian se rassit complètement, Alison sur ses genoux. Il la regarda quelques instants, tentant de la comprendre.

« Tu es complètement troublée par Jack, hun.. Même avec moi, tu penses à lui. Et ça nuit beaucoup à ta relation avec Jamie... Eeh... Là, là... Du calme. », ajouta-t-il en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier à ses propos. Elle baissa la tête et passa ses bras autour du cou de Brian, le serrant contre elle comme s'il était une peluche humaine. Il l'enlaça à son tour, caressant lentement son dos afin de la rassurer. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il était quand même là pour elle.

Au bout d'un petit moment passé dans cette position, Brian commença sérieusement à avoir des crampes dans ses jambes. Il ne put retenir un grognement : Ali s'en aperçut et se redressa. Comprenant qu'elle lui faisait mal, elle se glissa sur le lit, à coté de lui. « Pardon. »

Brian lui sourit d'un air rassurant, et se releva un instant pour faire passer la douleur. Il quitta la pièce un instant et revint avec la bouteille de champagne. Il avait volontairement laissé les flutes dans la cuisine : c'était décidément beaucoup trop festif pour lui, et là, l'humeur n'était pas à la célébration. Il se rassit dans le lit et tendit la bouteille à son amie qui sourit et en prit une longue rasade avant de la lui tendre.

« En fait... Je me demandais. Même si j'ai à moitié la réponse... » Brian arrêta de boire un moment, et la regarda d'un air curieux. « Au début de l'après-midi. Quand je t'ai parlé de.. Jack. Et de Jamie. J'ai fait une comparaison avec Bellamy. Dis moi, Brian. Tu penses toujours à lui? »

Silence. Brian reposa la bouteille par terre, près du lit sur lequel ils étaient tous deux assis. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire? Il se pinça les lèvres et eut une réaction complètement à côté de la plaque. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement : il haussa les épaules. Alison le regarda d'un air étrange. « Je... Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je saurais pas comment me comporter avec lui maintenant. »

La jeune femme l'observa un moment. Enfin, elle rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. « Tu y penses toujours. Peut-être inconsciemment mais tu y penses. » Elle s'allongea sur le matelas et soupira. « Je suis dans la même situation que toi... Conclusion : on est pas dans la merde. »

Brian resta un moment interdit. Il compara la situation d'Alison et la sienne, puis répondit d'une voix étrange : « En quoi c'est exactement pareil? ...Je veux dire... Comment est Jack, avec toi? Réellement..? »

Silence. Puis la voix d'Alison se fit entendre dans son dos. « Provocateur. Il fait tout pour me déstabiliser. Et moi, comme une conne, je me fais avoir. Tout le temps. Au point que chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles me trouble à un point inimaginable. Merde. »

Brian soupira. Si, finalement, il voyait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. La scène dans le studio, plusieurs années auparavant, lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Il n'avait jamais connu plus grande incompréhension. Il n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'être perdu, de ne pas savoir ce que l'autre pensait de lui. Un instant, il le détestait et le disait ouvertement, et celui d'après il le chauffait presque publiquement. Pourquoi? Pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait garder son calme? Brian n'en savait strictement rien. Même maintenant il n'en savait rien.

« Ok, je vois. Une impression de te faire mener en bateau, huh?»

« Exactement. » fit la jeune femme avec un soupir. Brian se tourna vers elle et s'allongea à son tour sur son lit. Elle caressa distraitement ses cheveux et lui fit d'une petite voix : « Tu crois que si on couche avec eux comme on couchait ensemble, ça irait mieux? » Brian haussa les sourcils. « Ça serait plus simple? Franchement, je sais pas. Peut-être, après tout. »

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Le problème, vois-tu, c'est qu'il me déteste. » Il eut droit à une petit tape sur la tête de la part d'Alison. « Pourquoi en es-tu persuadé? Si il a un comportement si étrange avec toi, et avec toi seul, c'est sans doute parce que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça dans sa tête, tu crois pas? » Elle soupira et ajouta d'une voix faussement désespérée : « Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'arrive pas à me dire des choses comme ça pour me réconforter? Pourquoi ça marche avec les autres mais pas avec moi? »

Brian éclata de rire. « Parce que sinon, tout serait beaucoup plus simple. Et t'aurais besoin, de personne pour te consoler. Et ça serait pas drôle. »

Alison leva les yeux au ciel, et ferma les yeux pendant un instant, avant de les rouvrir, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Non. Sérieusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne tenterait pas le coup? Je veux dire. Une nuit avec eux, et voir si ça résout les choses ou pas. Parce que t'y penses toujours, hein. Tu l'as pas dit clairement, mais je sais que tu y penses toujours. »

Brian l'observa. Il n'était pas du tout sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Enfin, si, ça pourrait être une bonne idée pour Jack et Alison, mais pas pour lui et Matt. Parce que non. Et puis, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et parce qu'il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait oser faire. Ou ne pas faire. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser. De ce que Matt pourrait penser de lui si il faisait ça. Ou même, si il le contactait. Sérieux, quoi, ils ne s'étaient pas vus, pas croisés depuis des années, et maintenant il allait aller vers lui, comme ça, sans rien? Non, c'était décidément pas possible. Brian ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Alison le coupa.

« Non. Je sais que tu vas dire que tu peux pas, que ça fait trop longtemps que tu l'as pas vu, blablablaaah. Je connais ton baratin, Brian. Et non, je maintiens que c'est une bonne idée. Je sais que Muse est à Paris bientôt. Alors tu vas bouger ton petit cul et aller le voir pour lui proposer bien gentiment, comme tu sais si bien le faire, si il veut pas baiser une fois ou deux avec toi. D'accord? »

« Ali'... T'es complètement tarée. Et puis pourquoi tu me sors que Muse est bientôt à Paris? Justement, c'est encore pire. Merde, je sais pas si tu connais toutes les énormités que j'ai pu sortir sur ce groupe. Attends. Des trucs du genre 'ils font la même chose depuis 5ans', ou 'Peut-être qu'ils ont un son qui ressemble au nôtre parce qu'ils font comme nous?'. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, en plus. Non vraiment, c'est pas une bonne idée... Enfin, si, mais pour toi. Pas pour moi. » se reprit-il en voyant l'air abattu d'Alison.

« Je sais... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ferais des choses que tu ne veux pas faire? Quoi... Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas attiré par Matthew. N'essaye même pas de me le dire, je ne te croirais pas. »

Brian resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. S'il désirait Matthew Bellamy? Quelle question. Non. Enfin, pas particulièrement. Pas comme certaines personnes. Il devait lui reconnaître qu'il avait un certain charme, et des yeux à tomber, mais non, vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme certaines personnes qu'il désirait dès qu'il les voyait. Ça avait été le cas pour l'un de ses fans, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient eu une aventure qui avait duré assez longtemps, mais ça s'était très mal fini pour Julien. Overdose. Et lui qui avait découvert son sweet prince à son appartement. Pâle et bleu. A cette pensée, Brian se mordit la lèvre. Alison prit ça pour un signe révélateur d'une attirance certaine, et le trentenaire n'eut pas le temps de la détromper qu'elle arborait déjà un sourire triomphant.

« Putaaain, Brian. T'es chiant, tu le sais hein? Vraiment. Et puis. Même. Bellamy... Il est quand même bien foutu. Je croyais que tu aimais autant que moi les beaux mecs, non? Au fond, la question n'est même pas là. Il s'agit juste... De tester. De voir si ça change les choses. Donc, quand ils arriveront à Paris pour leurs concerts, la semaine prochaine je crois, on sera dans le hall de leur hôtel, à les attendre. Et on ira lui parler. On verra comment ça se passe. »

« On? »

Alison sourit d'un air entendu et se redressa pour surplomber Brian, toujours allongé sur le dos. « Je vais pas te laisser tout seul. Et puis, j'ai pas d'autre concert avant deux semaines, je peux bien rester quelques jours de plus à Paris. Parce que je suis sure que tu ne feras rien si je ne suis pas là pour te pousser. »

Brian soupira et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Tout ça, ça ne promettait rien du tout de bon. « Si je comprends bien, j'ai pas le choix, quoi. Même si je veux pas, parce que je sais qu'il me déteste, je serais quand même obligé de le faire. »

« Exactement. »

La réponse d'Alison le fit fermer les yeux. Elle était tellement confiante. Mais c'était impossible pour lui de penser correctement quand il était en face de lui. Quand il était en face de quelqu'un qui le troublait autant. Parce que oui, il le troublait. Après, quelle était la raison de ce trouble. L'incompréhension. Cette façon qu'il avait d'être tout et son contraire. Et de promener Brian en bateau. Surtout ça. Brian était incapable de penser, de réfléchir par lui-même, de lui lancer une répartie cinglante. Tout bonnement incapable. Et malgré le fait qu'Alison soit dans la même situation avec Jack, elle le forçait à l'affronter. Bellamy.

« J'vais pas en sortir vivant, tu sais? ...T'es chiante. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »


End file.
